


company makes the tea

by derireo



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabble, Gen, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derireo/pseuds/derireo
Summary: tea parties are supposed to be fun. but when you're a princess with no friends, there isn't much you can do.izumi's hateful father isn't the most ideal guest either.
Relationships: Tachibana Izumi & Tachibana Yukio
Kudos: 13





	company makes the tea

**Author's Note:**

> hii this is a short assignment i did for my intro to writing fiction class!! even tho it's short i actually quite like how it turned out. i didn't use any names in the original assignment, but will put izumi & yukio's name in this ver.

No matter how many times she dumped sugar into her tea, spoonful after spoonful, the amber liquid was still bitter. She wondered to herself why that was so and stared, pensive, at the steaming pool in her teacup. Izumi thought that maybe it was because of the delectable little treats that sat all pretty on the tea tray. Or was it because she didn’t normally drink tea all by her lonesome? 

_Ah_. Which reminded her. 

She wasn’t alone, no—today, she was accompanied by her father, Yukio. Her father who had a look of scorn painted across his features with crystalline eyes reflecting that of a turbulent dust storm was sitting on the chair across from her. She indelicately tapped her teaspoon against the rim of her saucer, itching to scoop up some more sugar. 

With eyes that matched Yukio's in colour, she trailed her gaze from the warm porcelain in her hands to look at him with a smile so practiced that it was natural. She waited until he felt her prodding gaze burn into his skin, waited for that snarling lip of his to curl even more and reveal a sharp, threatening tooth. 

“You do know that you have the ability to decline an audience, Your Majesty.” She said behind her cup before taking a sip. There was a lilt to her voice that did not sit right with her father, but Yukio let it pass. Instead, he sat back in his chair like a careless royal would and absently picked at his nails. 

“Indeed, I do,” he drawled, “but what kind of father would I be if I refused my lovely, one and only child?” 

His voice, monotone, resembled what you would see in monochromatic grey. It was boring and dull, and when Izumi took another sip of her tea it tasted bland instead of the bitter or sweet, she had expected it to be. Willing herself not to cringe, she rested her teacup and saucer in her lap with a mere shake of her head. 

“No need for empty words. To be frank, it bothers me.” She tittered but failed to show any genuine amusement. The jab thrown was not lost on her father and he bristled at the glare she unknowingly sent his way. To think a scoundrel like her would show such distaste for him. The disrespect was apparent, but he would ignore it for today. 

“I see.” He barely gave her a smile. The man stood from his chair with a dull look in his eyes, disdain coming forth to distort his charming features. “The one time I show you kindness and you blow it off like an ungrateful brat. I should have killed you off with your mother when I had the chance.” 

His epaulettes, golden as the sun, shook violently with his departure, and the young princess could only stare at his retreating back, his sharp words piercing her heart as always. 

She sipped her tea once more and choked. The tea, so heavily blended with sugar, was acrid in taste and had a pinch of salt. 

But what she choked on was not the tea, but her tears. 

**Author's Note:**

> took some creative liberties. . . . i'm sure yukio loves izumi, i just like the angst and i particularly do not like the man


End file.
